The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selectively channelling air through a motorcycle fairing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air channelling device for attachment to a motorcycle fairing and a method for selectively channelling heated or ambient air toward a motorcycle rider.
Conventional motorcycles encounter significant air resistance from a windstream created while travelling. The air resistance can be reduced by providing the motorcycle with a smooth aerodynamic fairing which deflects the windstream to the sides of the motorcycle. In addition, such a fairing on a motorcycle protects the rider from the windstream created while travelling.
The fairings are attached to a front of the motorcycle frame. Generally, the fairing includes a curved sheet of metal or fiberglas oriented in a generally vertical plane and attached to the motorcycle frame in front of the handlebars. A transparent windshield portion is arranged on an upper portion of the fairing to protect the upper body of the rider. The fairing may also include separate lower extensions located on each side of the motorcycle frame for protecting the lower body of the rider. Both the windshield portion and the lower extensions curve toward a rear of the motorcycle along a portion of the sides of the motorcycle. During movement of the motorcycle, the fairing presents a smooth aerodynamic face to the windstream while protecting the rider from the windstream by deflecting air which would normally impinge on the rider to the sides of the travelling motorcycle.
In order to ensure an air flow from the engine components and the radiator, the fairing is spaced from the motorcycle frame to define a curved longitudinal space between the motorcycle engine and the fairing. The space has a top wall defined by an upper portion of the fairing and two sides defined by the motorcycle engine and the fairing. The space is open at its bottom for communication with the atmosphere. A plurality of openings or air vents may be provided through the fairing to permit additional communication with the atmosphere. Heated air from the motorcycle engine and radiator enters the space and flows therethrough toward the sides of the motorcycle. The heated air escapes to the atmosphere through the bottom and air vents. In this manner, the fairing channells the heated air so that it does not impinge on the rider. A fairing of this general type is provided on various motorcycles including the Honda Gold Wing Interstate Motorcycle and the Honda Gold Wing Aspencade Motorcycle.
While the fairing reduces air resistance and protects the rider from the windstream, the cooling or breeze effect caused by the impingement of the ambient air on the rider is eliminated. In an effort to provide a cooling sensation to motorcycle riders, a known fairing (e.g., the Honda Gold Wing Interstate and Aspencade Motorcycles) is provided with air tubes which extend through an upper part of the fairing on opposite sides of the frame. Portions of the windstream enter the air tubes and are directed to outlet air louvers which are selectively adjustable to direct the air toward the upper body of the rider.
In addition, motorcycle fairings have been provided with pivotable vents for deflecting ambient air towards the rider in order to provide a cooling sensation to the rider. A fairing having pivotable vents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,315 issued to Shields. The pivotable vents can be closed to prevent the ambient air from contacting the rider. The closing of the air tubes and vents normally occurs when the rider desires to be warm.
The above-described fairings, however, do not provide an arrangement for channelling cooling ambient air toward the lower body of the rider. In addition, the above-described fairings do not provide for directing heated air toward the rider in order to provide a heating sensation to the rider. Further, the above-described fairings do not provide for the selective channelling of either heated or ambient air toward the rider in order to warm the rider during winter months or cool the rider during summer months, respectively.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle fairing with an air channelling apparatus which overcomes the difficulties associated with the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for channelling ambient air through a motorcycle fairing toward a rider in order to provide the rider with a cooling effect due to the breeze of ambient air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for channelling heated air toward the rider.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for selectively channelling ambient air or heated air toward the rider.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air channelling apparatus which is relatively easy to construct and attach to a motorcycle fairing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air channelling apparatus which is readily selectively positioned in either a first position for channelling ambient air toward the rider or a second position for channelling heated air toward the rider.
The apparatus according to the present invention includes an air scoop having an inlet opening for communicating with an interior of the air scoop which interior communicates with openings in a fairing. A mounting arrangement urges the air scoop against the fairing adjacent to the openings but permits rotation of the air scoop through at least 180.degree. and limited movement of the air scoop away from the fairing.
In a preferred embodiment, the air channelling apparatus is mounted on a fairing which is spaced from the motorcycle to define a longitudinal air space therebetween. The openings in the fairing communicate with the air space. Air heated from engine components is channelled rearwardly through the air space to escape to the surrounding atmosphere through the bottom of the air space. An air outlet is located at a rearward end of the air space for directing air in the air space toward the motorcycle rider. Heated air may be selectively directed toward the rider when the inlet opening of the air scoop faces rearwardly, while relatively cool ambient air is directed toward the rider when the inlet opening of the air scoop faces forwardly.
The present invention also relates to a method for selectively channelling air toward a rider of a motorcycle having a fairing spaced from the sides of the motorcycle to define an air space therebetween. The method includes the step of blowing air heated by engine components through the air space toward at least one opening provided through the fairing which opening communicates with the air space. An air scoop mounted on the fairing adjacent to the openings is selectively positioned in one of a first and second positions for selectively channelling air flow through the openings. The first position channels ambient air through the openings and the second position prevents ambient air from flowing through the openings. The air flow in the air space is then directed through an outlet duct toward the rider.